


Stray Cats and Purring Frogs

by lilyleia78



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds a kitten. Rocky is somewhat confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Cats and Purring Frogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Queenriley asked for schmoopy slice of life Adam/Rocky. This turned out crackier than I intended, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

A soft mewling sound awoke Adam from a dream about Stone Canyon and Aisha’s dad grilling cheeseburgers. A pack of lion cubs kept eating the burgers every time Mr. Campbell tried to put them on the plates, and as he finally transitioned from dreams to waking, Adam realized that the sound that woke him must have been infesting his dreams, manifesting as hungry lions. 

Assuming there were no actual baby lions in the room, Adam turned to the man sleeping next to him. Rocky wasn’t prone to nightmares, but the loss Kim was hitting all of them hard. They may have inherited their powers from Jason, Zach, and Trini, but Kim was their first real loss as rangers. It was also the first time Rocky and Adam had been forced to confront the idea of their future. What was life after the Power Rangers? It was enough to give anyone nightmares. That, and being turned into a brick. 

So when Adam heard the quiet sound, he brushed a soft kiss across Rocky’s mouth and laid his head on his chest to offer comfort. Rocky briefly opened his eyes and smiled, but the mewling didn’t stop. That was when Adam noticed the black ball of fur sitting in the open window. Carefully extracting himself from the sleeping red ranger, Adam discovered that the ball of fur was a small kitten.

“Hey, little guy. How’d you get here?” Adam whispered as he picked up the trembling animal. The kitten continued crying and attempted to burrow its way into Adam’s shirt. “Hush now, it’s okay,” he cooed. The black ranger spent a few minutes stroking the kitten until it was happily purring. Once the kitten was content, its natural curiosity took over. It nimbly jumped from Adam’s hands onto the bed. The black kitten was instantly attracted to the warm body still in the bed, and it curled up on Rocky’s chest. Once it became clear that the cat wasn’t going to wake Rocky, Adam decided that the kitten was probably hungry. 

Adam crept to the kitchen. The house was still and peaceful, a rarity made possible by the absence of Rocky’s large boisterous family. He poured some milk in a saucer and opened a can of tuna before heading back to Rocky’s room. 

When Adam opened the door to Rocky’s room he discovered that the other boy had woken up sometime during his absence. The red ranger was sitting up on the edge of the bed staring at the kitten in his lap. He looked up when the door opened, and Adam had the vague impression that Rocky was near tears. Before he could question his boyfriend about it, Rocky stood up abruptly forcing the protesting cat to the floor. 

He took two long strides toward the door and pulled Adam into his arms before covering his face in small desperate kisses. Adam protested weakly trying desperately to hold onto the items in his hands. Rocky refused to let Adam go, but did allow him a moment to deposit the tuna and milk on his dresser.

“I hate to sound like I’m complaining, but what the heck was that about?” Adam asked with a bemused grin.

Rocky flushed. He looked over his shoulder to where the cat was perched on the dresser, lapping away at the milk. Adam followed his gaze, but remained clueless as to the cause of Rocky’s ardor.  
“Well, umm, I woke up and your head was on my chest. Then I woke up again, and a black cat was on my chest…”

Adam burst out laughing. “You thought I turned into a cat?” he asked incredulously.

Rocky backed away from the chuckling man and folded his arms defensively. “It’s not that strange!” he protested. “Kat was a cat. And just last week we were all turned into bricks. These things happen when you’re a ranger.”

Adam tried unsuccessfully to stifle his glee. “But a cat! Wouldn’t a frog, or a lion, or even a mastodon make more sense?”

Seemingly against his will, Rocky began to snigger. “A mastodon would have been awfully hard to explain to my mom.”

“A lion too I would imagine,” Adam pointed out between fits of laughter.

“See, there you go. A lion is a cat, so a cat makes perfect sense.” Rocky said with perfect Rocky-logic. “Besides,” he added with a sultry look that made Adam shiver, “it purred just like you do.”

Merriment forgotten, Adam protested half-heartedly, “I don’t purr.”

There was no mistaking the look of hunger in Rocky’s eyes. “Oh yes you do. Come closer and I’ll prove it to you.”

Adam obeyed and was rewarded with a kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned in for another one, but stopped when he noticed the cat staring at them. Rocky looked at him questioningly. 

“What’s wrong?” Rocky asked.

“I can’t do this with the cat watching,” Adam admitted.

Rocky stared at him as if he had grown a second head for a few moments and then picked the cat up. He left the room with it and returned a few minutes later empty-handed. Adam raised an eyebrow.

Rocky caught the question and shrugged. “I put it in with the little girls. They’ll be ecstatic when they get home.” Rocky wrapped himself back around Adam and nipped at his neck. “Now, where were we?”

Adam groaned as Rocky’s mouth continued its exploration and responded tremulously. “You were going to try to make me purr.” And Rocky spent the next couple of hours doing just that.


End file.
